The Adventure Abridged
by T1203
Summary: This is the adventure of an Umbreon, Glaceon, Torchic and Latios. The find new friends and characters along the way to deliver justice and avenge their parents. There is more to this plot then just revenge. Something big is happening, but you won't know until you have read the whole story. First Fanfic. First chapter is lame and short. Rated T for cussing. Probably not funny.
1. Chapter 1: Forest Clearing 1

**This is the beginning of the story of the journey of an Umbreon, Glaceon, Torchic and a Latios. WARNING! This is not the real journey as it is a funny version of the real story. Deaths will be frequent and the pokémon will unexplainably come back to life randomly (probably Dialga rewinding time?). First fanfic. Review. **

**Characters: Eve (Umbreon), Vee (Glaceon), Torchic (Torchic; Torchic is his name), Latios.**

**Third POV (Point of View)**

* * *

Location: Forest Clearing 1, Eve's burrow

"BLABASBHSBHFKDS!"

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Upon waking from her nap, Eve climbs out of her burrow and looks around to see a random Pidove standing outside of Vee's burrow. The Pidove was unconscious and Vee appeared to be very angry.

"Heeheehee!"

Looking up, Vee could see a Latios sitting in a tree.

"AUUUGGGHHH! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" shouted Vee, before flinging a super-effective Shadow Ball at Latios, knocking him out of the tree and thumping onto the ground.

"I'm okay!" he yelled, before a fairly large branch fell down on him, breaking his wings.

"Ow." He said before fainting on the spot. Cresselia then came and took him on a stretcher to the ER at the Hall of Origins, 158 thousand miles away.

"Vee?! Why did you do that!?" shouted Eve.

"Well, I was tired of him pranking me all the time!" replied Vee.

"Yeah, well you didn't have to fling a fucking shadow Ball at full power at him! You know that Ghost types are super-effective against Psychic types!"

"Well sorry!"

"Now we have to wait for him to get back, so we can get on with the STORY!"

"UGHHHH!"

"What's worse, is that now LATIAS HAS TO COME AND WATCH US!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Do you think that Latios's sister would be angry at you for breaking both his wings?"

"Oh."

Latias has now teleported in. She glares at Vee.

"What?" asked Vee.

"Payback," said Latias.

Latias takes out a video camera and spawns in a bunch of Beedrill using Latios's Admin Laptop and orders them to chase Vee and Eve around the forest. The Beedrill obey and begin to attack Eve and Vee with Horn Drill as they run around. Latias is filming this as they go. When Eve, who has a utility belt and sleeping darts, shoots all the Beedrill down, Vee, being the impulsive one, once again, launches a Shadow Ball at Latias.

"NOOO! Don't!" shout Eve, but it's too late. Vee, spams Tackles against Latias, along with bite, and sends her to the hospital with broken ribs, a missing wing, bruises, cuts, and a 2 foot long gash in her side.

* * *

**Five Months Later…**

"I am back!" shouts Latios. It's been 5 months of recovering for him, and Latias is still in the hospital, receiving extensive surgery. Latios flies over to the clearing and sees the two of them sleeping out of boredom.

Eve wakes up and sees Latios.

"Finally you are here. We have been waiting for 5 months!" says Eve.

"Well, did you break your wings, crush some of your ribs, fall out of a tree and have a Shadow Ball in the face?" retorts Latios.

"You are still angry about that aren't you?"

"Yep!"

Latios takes sticks and makes a trap designed for pain for Vee. Eve, attempts to stop him, but finds a sleeping dart in her side as she falls asleep immediately.

**Vee's POV**

I hear a sound coming from outside my den. It's been 5 months since I Shadow Balled Latios and Latias. I wonder if they are still angry about that. Probably. I wake up to go eat some berries. I crawl out of my den to find a pile of berries in front of the den. But, as I walk out, my foot suddenly falls through the floor and onto a spike. A trap. Of course. Probably set by Latios. I begin to yank out my foot as its burning in pain, but as soon as it out, tripwire sends me flying into a spiky bush. I climb out, and see Latios on his laptop doing something as Eve is asleep with a sleeping dart in her side. Classic Latios. I suddenly feel fine, as Latios uses heal pulse on me. Eve wakes up, too and says:

"HUH?! WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

**Third POV**

Eve wakes up, Vee is out of the trap and Latios is fine. Latias is still in the hospital. Latios opens up 2 paths for them as they push on to the next clearing to find the monster that murdered their parents.

They make it to the clearing, when suddenly:

"Huh? What-what are you doing here?! N-no! stay back! STAY BACK! NOOOOOO!"

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Lame story. I know, too vague and you have no idea what the background is. Probably too much dialogue too. First Fanfic. Review. And, I will be updating every 2-3 days if I can. Pretty short chapter. I am basing this off of how and what my friends do and each clearing they actually pass. Each chapter is short, but each one is a clearing. And there are lots of clearings.~ So, until then!**

**T1 out.**

**PS: Everything will be explained in the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Forest Clearings 2 and 3

**T1 back. I know the last chapter was short, but that was all they did in the first clearing. For all of you that are wondering where the Torchic is, he's coming in the 3****rd**** chapter. Not much happening in this chapter either. Maybe some rivals? Note: They are still Eevees, not their evolved forms.**

**Characters: Eve (Eevee number 1), Vee (Eevee number 2), Torchic (not here yet), Latios (weakened so don't be surprised if he dies a lot), DotAgumon (a fake Pokemon that I took from Digimon DS, don't be offended, and I also took so OP items that you can get in the game if you input the right code. They are known as the Legendary Cloak, Blade, and Shoes in my story. Still not a crossover because this and only a few other things from Digimon are going to be in here.).**

**I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, My Little Pony Sonic Rainboom, pancakes, Team Fortress 2,**

* * *

As we left off on chapter 1…

"Huh? What-what are you doing here?! N-no! stay back! STAY BACK! NOOOOOO!" shouted Eve at the digital yellow dragon that was known as DotAgumon. "DON'T GIVE THAT PANCAKE TO LATIOS!" The yellow dragon was giving Latios an iridescent pancake. **(A/N: Latios has an extreme weakness to pancakes. Thanks for the idea TheModerator! Check out his story: Life like Latios. :D) **

"Why?" asked Vee.

"Because, IRIDESCENT PANCAKES GIVE HIM ROLL THE DICE FROM TEAM FORTRESS 2!" shouted Eve. "OH NO! WE ARE TOO LATE!"  
Just then, Latios ate the pancake and rolled: NO CLIP FOR 30 SECONDS! He folded in his arms and zoomed everywhere, doing an off of the charts speed quadruple sonic rainboom all the while zooming through everything.

"HIT THE DECK!" shouted Vee.

Eventually, the no-clip wore off and Latios bumped into a tree.

"Finally, he stopped," said Eve. "Who would have known what disasters would come if that was permanent."

Everyone shuddered at the thought. Except for Latios, who was happily munching on a pancake that DotAgumon gave him. Fortunately, it wasn't an iridescent pancake. The group trudged on to the third clearing that had strange things in the center. **(A/N: PSYCHE! I decided to combine clearings, 2 and 3 since clearing 2 was so short.) **There was a strange tree that glowed with life aura and had an X on it, glowing berries littered all around the tree and a red pokeball (Cherish Ball for those of you who don't know). The group walked around the tree and Eve began to collect berries. She found a glowing blue one and ate it. LEVEL UP! Eve is now level 8. She gave one to Vee and the sisters started happily munching them, until Latios started swiping them.

"Hey!" shouted Eve. "Stop swiping them! We need to level up! What do you need them for?"

"To fill my belly," replied Latios, now level 31.

"YOU HAD 301 PANCAKES ALREADY! HOW CAN YOU NOT BE FULL!?"

*shrugs*

"ARRRGHHHH!"

Eve, began taking back the berries and putting them away. But, that wasn't the only type of glowing berries. There were also white ones, yellow ones, green ones, light green ones, purple ones, red ones, gray ones, light blue ones and strange iridescent ones. Latios, being the hungry Lati he is, ate a gray one and immediately fell asleep. After waking up, he ate a yellow one and was paralyzed. Eve had to heal him with a full heal that she got from her belt **(A/N: Where she gets all these things and how, the world will never know.) **Then he ate a light blue one and was frozen in ice. **(See the pattern? If you don't well figure it out! I am stopping there)** Eve full healed that and stopped him from eating any more berries. Then, she saw the pokeball in front of the tree. Vee, being curious, opened the pokeball. Out came a Torchic holding a Blazekinite! **(Ahem *cough*special event for X and Y *cough*)**

"Hi there, Torchic!" said Vee, happily.

"I will dominate you all when I become a Blazekin!" he simply said.

"That's not very nice."

"I don't care."

"So Torchic is a bit of a Cubone **(TheModerator)**" said Eve.

"NOM!" said Latios, eating an iridescent pancake from DotAgumon.

LATIOS HAS ROLLED: INFINITE AMMO FOR 20 SECONDS!

Latios randomly got a shotgun from nowhere and began flying around and shotgunning everyone in the face.

"OH NO!" shouted Eve, before getting her face shot off.

"AAUUUUGHHHH!" shouted Vee as she was blown to bits.

"GO GO GO!" shouted a random Spec. Ops soldier before getting a faceload of shotgun.

CHAOS NOW CONTROLS THE WORLD.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE INVINCIBLE LATIOS! YOU CANNOT DEFY ME! I AM KING OF THE WORLD!" shouted Latios.

LATIOS'S RTD EFFECTS HAVE WORN OFF.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Latios, before turning back to his normal self. "Hmm? What? Pancake?"

Arceus then came through a cloud down to the world.

"Latios," she said. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I ate a pancake," replied Latios.

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN THE MASS MURDERS AND DESTRUCTION CAUSED BY YOU ON THIS PLANET!"

"Sure it does, pancakes are powerful."

*face hoof*

"Just call your friend Dialga and fix this."

"Okay!"

**1 important phone call later…**

"Okay and everyone is back alive and normal," said Dialga. "Don't do that again."

"…" said Latios. "But pancakes are yummy!" he whined.

"Latios!"

"Fine! But I hope you are happy, crushing the dreams of a young child!"

"You aren't a child."

"But there is one that hopes that Latios will continue eating dream pancakes to fuel the Earth's rotation!"

"No there's… Wait what?!"

"Nothing."

"No no no. Turn over the gravitational machine. The Earth needs that."

" "

*turns it over*

"Now I have to go, so now be a good Latios and don't kill anybody!"

*Dialga and Arceus leave*

"Okay… That was awkward," said Eve.

"Erasing your memory of that now," says Latios.

"What?!" exclaims Eve, before Latios erased Eve and Vee's memories of that encounter.

"Let's get going on our journey!" exclaims Vee.

"Let's go!"

And so our heroes continue on their journey to the forth clearing, unaware that they are being followed…

* * *

**Second Chapter Down! I know it's short, but at least I post chapters frequently. I should make my chapters longer, but it's hard to make a long chapter out of a short adventure in a clearing. I know I said that the rivals would be in this chapter, but I changed my mind halfway through. Read and Review. Don't Flame. More explained in the next chapter. T1 out.**


	3. NOTICE!

**Sorry this is not a chapter. I got a tad bit bored of it and decided to do another fanfiction for the time being. It's a single chapter, so will have it up maybe by the end of this week. I am also taking a break because of so little reviewers. :( WHY SO LITTLE REVIEWERS!? It's been half a week. I am returning to it though so don't worry. Note: The chapters are short, because I don't have the time to type long chapters. So, if you want the rest of the adventure in one chapter, you will have to wait for a month. I have school, for half of my day and not to mention piano and karate. Tuesdays and Wednesdays are my only free days along with Friday and Saturday I have Vietnamese homework to do and Sunday I am in San Jose. So I am taking a break from this fanfic. T1 out.**


	4. AC-1301's CHAPTER: PART I

**T1 here. Just something to get out into you fanfic readers out there, MY FRIEND AC-1301 WROTE THIS PART OF A CHAPTER. IT WASN'T ME. HE SENT IT THROUGH SOMETHING THAT YOU PLAY TF2 ON. This chapter is unfinished as more will be posted when he comes back online. This also is out of chronological order of the story, so don't think this is what happened after Latios got chewed out by Dialga for killing everyone. More will probably be explained in either, later on in the story, in Pokemon INFO, or in a fanfic of its own. The following below is owned by ac-1301.**

* * *

**I own the following: dirt in a cup, and the overpowered complex with a bunch of lasers that explode when you touch them causing a chain reaction of explosions that will destroy the entire complex and resets in an instant after it is destroyed and is filled with dragons. This chapter has some Heroes of Might and Magic 3: Dragon's Blood from Armageddon's Blade. **

**Quick summary of Dragon's Blood: A blood thirsty dragon wannabe girl goes on an adventure to become a dragon and kill her ****f****oes (it is a hard campaign).**

**I do not own Digimon, Pokemon, Doctor Who, Heroes of Might and Magic 3, Mission Impossible, Team Fortress 2, and My Little Pony, and Minecraft.**

* * *

One day, or should I say, month, Vee and Eve were exploring the internet to find ways to get very levels fast besides going to World War Equestria (a world where everywhere there are spies, snipers, heavy machine gunners, and tanks and everyone is a pony). Latios was recovering after Vee tackle/quick attack/shadow ball/ice beamed spammed him. Torchic was trying to hack their computer. DotAgumon was asleep by Eve's Sleeping powder. Eve and Vee then encountered A GIANT AD that said, "GAIN ONE BILLION OF EACH STAT WITH ONE DOSE OF DRAGON'S BLOOD AND 80% RESISTANCE TO ALL ATTACKS AND PUTS DOTAGUMON TO SHAME. IT IS LOCATED IN THE OVERPOWERED COMPLEX." (It was REALLY SMALL and said Anti-dragons will be at full effect damage and so will chaos).

Eve and Vee were excited to get all those stats they rushed to the overpowered complex. When they arrived, they found it filled with A LOT OF LAZERS THAT WERE RED OF COURSE. They also heard MISSION IMPOSSIBLE MUSIC. Vee went in and touched a wire and the whole place blew up. Vee went into Limbo and it instantly said "TOKEN ACCEPTED. YOU HAVE 3 MORE TOKENS" and respawned outside the overpowered complex (if you haven't read what's at the top, the complex came back too. Also, an invisible barrier appears behind you that prevents only you from going back once you enter). Eve went in, very carefully to avoid making it blow up, but she found herself surrounded by-

* * *

**And the part of the rest of the chapter will be revealed, as soon as he sends it. So, for now, you will have to WAIT PATIENTLY LIKE THE PATIENT READERS YOU ARE. I am thinking of making this a fanfic of its own, so if you don't see the next part of this chapter, then I made a fanfic of its own, or I deleted it. THIS IS SO SHORT! SHORTEST THING I HAVE POSTED BESIDES AUTHOR NOTICES. WHY, I DON'T KNOW! Probably that the rest got cut off.**

**NOTE FROM AC-1301: To Be Released. (That was not the actual note. The actual note is coming in the second chapter.)**


End file.
